wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Chantilly
Chantilly is a young Case 53. Personality She is brave and kind. Chantilly did not share bitterness that is so common among C53s. She had a falling out with Egg because of that.Chantilly had gotten mad at him for getting mad, and stopped talking to him. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.a Relationships Blackforest They are good friends. Chantilly introduced Blackforest to Egg. Whippersnap Seems to have a relationship with him, the extent of which is unknown. Sveta It is unknown if she has the prejudice the rest of the Case 53 community has developed for the former Irregular. Appearance Seems to be composed of lace which she highlights somewhat by accessorizing with lace accoutrements.I saw Whippersnap again, keeping company with a Case-53 of the same age, just a bit younger than Sveta. The girl was her overly elaborate lace dress and veil- the lace was her skin and the skin had a million intricate holes in it, with just a hint of red around the largest ones, where they looked deep in enough to see past tissues and look at raw flesh. - Polarize 10.5The lace girl nodded, lips set into a firm line behind her veil. Her hands looked like they’d been covered in gloves, then had the lace pattern punched in repeatedly, passing through glove and flesh both. Most of her looked that way, and the parts that didn’t just had extra layers, with only hints of it. ... “I did make it myself,” the lace girl said. “Most of it. Thank you for liking it. I’m Chantilly.” - Polarize 10.6Chantilly was lace, layers of skin that hung around her like a dress, riddled with cut-out sections. Millions of holes that were flower shaped, fleur-de-lises, spades, hearts, diamonds, and everything else, a veil instead of hair. She wore regular lace with the costume, a coat of layered lace textures that was almost indistinguishable from her skin, the tail of it trailing in the snow and ice behind her. Where a few holes lined up, raw red flesh was visible. Her eyes were black, with cut-outs in the surface that were only visible if the edges caught the light from the right angles. The holes in her right ear had jewelry hanging from them, a series of twelve earrings of varying lengths, eye-catching. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.a Abilities and Powers Chantilly can form weapons out of her lace.“If they aren’t, they’d better be strong enough to deal with us,” Chantilly said, shaking out a handkerchief-like stretch of lace from her sleeve, before flicking it out to become a rigid fan. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.a She also displayed some signs of a brute aspect, such as being comfortable in the cold. History Background Chantilly is a Case 53, meaning she was experimented on by Cauldron in the past. She was one of the Case 53s that attempted to live normally. It did not work out for her.And she was nice, sweet, brave, and she had actually attended a regular school for a while, enduring bullying and stuff. She hadn’t stayed, a lot of case fifty-threes who tried didn’t, like himself, but he admired her for trying. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.a Post-Goddess' Takeover Chantilly was with Faultline’s Crew when Breakthrough visited them while investigating Tattletale and the Undersiders. The Ice Breaks Together with the Palanquin people she attended emergency power testing of Case 53s, arranged by The Wardens to see if any of them could be useful in the fight against the Titans.Infrared 19.a She later joined the direct fighting and went along with other C53s against Titan Fortuna.Infrared 19.3 Trivia *She is named after a kind of Lace. Site Navigation Category:Females Category:Mercenaries Category:Case 53s Category:Changer